


In The Small Hours

by WhoStarLocked



Series: FFXV Rarepairs Week 2021 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Early Mornings, Established Relationship, FFXV Rare Pairs Week, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), M/M, Melancholy, Mentioned Pelna Khara, Mentioned Titus Drautos | Glauca, Missions, Non-Canon Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Argument, Rare Pairings, Reminiscing, Sad, Short, musings, unexpected call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoStarLocked/pseuds/WhoStarLocked
Summary: A phone call at 2 a.m. can only mean one thing - deployment. And that means having to leave his boyfriend. Nyx never likes leaving Prompto behind.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Nyx Ulric
Series: FFXV Rarepairs Week 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149992
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021





	In The Small Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! So I made it to the final day of FFXV Rare Pairs Week! 
> 
> This one is quite short, and mostly just Nyx looking back on their relationship, but oh well. Anyways, thank you to everyone who's read, left kudos, and commented on my fics this week, I have loved doing this so much and your support has been brilliant.
> 
> Happy valentine's day everyone, please enjoy!

The incessant vibrating of his phone pulls Nyx from sleep. He groans, groping for the damn thing and blinks blearily at the too-bright screen. 

2 a.m.

Incoming call.

Drautos.

That can only mean one thing - deployment. 

“Hello,” He mumbles as he answers the call. He shifts so he’s lying on his back, one hand holding the phone to his ear. The other absent-mindedly strokes through soft blonde locks. Prompto stirs a little, tucking himself into Nyx’s side. Nyx smiles softly. 

_ “Ulric. Sorry for the early wake-up. I’ve got a mission for you. Be in my office within an hour for a full briefing. You’ll be leaving immediately after.” _

The captain’s voice is rough with sleep. Whatever’s happened, it must be pretty bad if it’s got Lucis’ most powerful out of their beds at this time. 

“Yessir.” He slurs, hanging up the call with a heavy sigh. 

Nyx gently slides his arm underneath Prompto’s sleeping form and slides him off his chest and back onto the pillows, then gets out of bed as quietly as he can. As he draws the covers up over Prom’s bare shoulders, he presses a feather-light kiss to his brow. 

“Sleep tight, sweetheart.” He whispers, before he slinks off to shower and shake off the last vestiges of sleep. 

He gets dressed and makes his way to the citadel, making sure he leaves a spare key where Prom will find it in the morning. The air is crisp, and the cool night breeze wakes him the rest of the way up as he makes his way across the city. 

Insomnia lives up to its name; even if there aren’t many other people on the streets, there’s plenty of lights twinkling, and there’s muffled noise coming from the buildings all around - there is life. 

Nyx makes it to Drautos’ office with fifteen minutes to spare. The debrief is quick, the mission theoretically straightforward, and before long he’s heading back home to pack the gear he needs, with the promise that transport will be waiting for him at the west gate. 

His apartment door unlocks with a soft click, and Nyx steps inside, picking up his bag from the corner where it sits for emergency deployment to the frontlines. For this, he’s gonna need extra stuff. He packs what he can without going into the bedroom, trying to be silent, but it’s not long before a muffled voice calls out from the next room.

“Nyx?” 

He slips back inside the doorway, and he can see the exact moment Prompto realises. He blinks, a confused frown giving way to resigned disappointment, and then Prom sits up and draws his knees up to his chest and hugs them. 

“When are you leaving?” He asks, watching as Nyx starts piling clothes together next to his bag. 

“As soon as I’m done packing.” Nyx replies gently, and tries to ignore the way his heart cracks in two at the soft ‘oh’ he gets in response. “I’m sorry, sweetheart.” 

Prom rubs at his eyes, drags himself to the side of the bed. 

“It’s okay. Duty calls.” He mumbles, but Nyx still feels awful. 

“I’ll make it up to you when I’m back, I promise.” He says, sitting next to him. He pulls Prom into a hug and kisses him softly. 

Prom smiles into the kiss, but the way he clings on to Nyx gives away too much of how he’s really feeling. Nyx takes a moment just to breathe, his face still pressed against Prom’s. 

Sometimes it still bowls him over, when he thinks about Prompto, about  _ them _ . They’ve been going steady for nearly a year now, and Nyx doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to wrap his head around how much he loves the person beside him. And he is surprisingly comfortable describing it as love. Prompto had come into his life and turned it upside down and inside out and honestly Nyx isn’t sure how he thought his life before felt like it was worth living. 

It was only when he found his life so suddenly full of Prompto that he realised how empty it’d been. 

Mostly, it’s little things. The text he gets every morning, the leftovers of the prince’s advisor’s cooking that Prompto will always share with him, the photographs he’ll get randomly posted… tiny things, really, but they’re daily reminders that he’s loved, and cared for, and about a month into dating Prom, it had made Nyx realise how truly reckless he’d become. 

Now, though, now he’s reined the heroics in a little. Now, whenever he feels himself falling into the spiral of rash decisions, spurred on by the belief that he wouldn’t be missed if it ended badly, he takes a minute to picture Prom’s million-watt smile, and the way his eyes shine when Nyx makes him laugh, and it’s enough to make Nyx find safer solutions. To make sure he comes home. 

Pelna’s words always echo around his head - ‘you’ve got people waiting for you back home’ - Nyx lets out a shaky breath as he thinks about how little he’d believed his friend all these years. But now it’s undeniably true. And Prom… 

Nyx can’t bear the thought of leaving Prom here, waiting for him to come back. It had almost split them up, when Nyx realised that Prompto would be heartbroken. He’d been devastated - falling as fast and deep into love as he had been - at the even the possibility that he might ever hurt Prom, his sunshine, the sweetest person he’d ever known, and he’d got it into his head that they needed to break up, so that Nyx never did that to him. 

_ “You’re hurting me now!”  _

Prompto had screamed in his face, when he’d tried explaining why he had to go, and Nyx had been stricken at the sight of tears. They both cried a lot, that night. Nyx had stuck to his guns though, steadfastly gathering his belongings that had snuck their way into Prom’s home. It was only as he went for the door, when Prompto had sounded so distraught, so utterly miserable, that he’d stopped. That he’d taken a moment to think about how selfish he’d been. 

_ “Please don’t go.”  _

Prom’s voice had shattered his heart, and when he’d turned and seen the tears, the reddened eyes, the fear on his face, it felt like the tattered remains of it had been dragged from his chest. 

He’d stayed, and Prompto had clung on to him with all his might. He’d told Nyx the truth about his parents, about how lonely he was, about his anxieties and how much he feared being abandoned, how he felt safe with Nyx, like Nyx was a steadfast rock in the midst of a stormy ocean, and Nyx had been surprised to find out that Prompto was a kindred spirit. That he  _ understood  _ Nyx in a way that very few people did.

That night, they both bared their souls to the other, and when the dawn broke, they’d promised each other that they’d be there. That they’d love each other, unconditionally. 

And they had. 

“Nyx, what’re you thinking about?” Prompto whispers, pulling Nyx from his reverie. His breath ghosts across Nyx’s neck where he’s got his head tucked under Nyx’s chin. 

Nyx wraps his arms around him tighter. “About how much better my life is with you in it.” 

Prompto makes a soft noise, and Nyx hugs him tighter still. 

Dawn light is filtering through the curtains when Nyx pulls away, and still Prompto holds onto him for a second longer before he lets him go. Nyx packs the rest of his things, Prom’s eyes tracing every movement, the two of them enveloped in an oddly peaceful silence. 

Prompto trails him to the bedroom door when he leaves, leaning against it, a blanket wrapped loosely over his shoulders. He yawns widely, but he doesn’t say anything as Nyx pulls on his boots and a jacket. 

The sun’s beginning to rise. Drautos will probably stick him on gate duty when he finds out how late Nyx is setting off. He doesn’t care, any time in Prompto’s arms is worth it.

Nyx crosses over to him, bag slung on his back. He uses one hand to tilt Prom’s chin up and he kisses him gently. 

“I love you.” He whispers, pressing their foreheads together. He wants so badly to say to hell with the mission, drop his bag and go back to bed, but he knows he can’t. And if he stays much longer, he won’t be able to drag himself away, consequences be damned. “I’ll be back soon.”

He pulls away and heads for the door. He pauses, hand wrapped over the handle when Prompto speaks. 

“I’ll miss you.” He says, and Nyx ducks his head, trying to hide his wince. He can’t turn back now. If he does, he’ll never leave. Squaring his shoulders, he tugs the door open and steps through. 

He sighs once it falls shut between them, and blinks back tears as he forces himself to walk away from the apartment. The phrasing may have changed since that fateful night, but he can still hear Prom’s message clear as day:

Please don’t go.

_ I don’t want to, sweetheart,  _ Nyx thinks to himself as he takes the bike from the waiting guard.  _ I never want to go. _

“Come on, Ulric. Get this princess rescued and you can be back in no time.” He says to himself, and kicks the bike into gear. 

He doesn’t think anything of the van that follows him out of the city.

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello there plot...


End file.
